1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an opening, bounded by an edge, in its fixed roof, which vehicle is provided with an open roof construction comprising at least one rigid panel, which is movable between a closed position, in which it closes the opening in the fixed roof, and a ventilating position, in which it slopes upwards to the rear, wherein a downwardly extending sealing flap is formed on the side edges of said panel, which sealing flap forms a seal against the edge of the roof, which comprises a downwardly extending flange, in the ventilating position of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle of this kind is for example known from French patent application no. 2 573 369. The sealing flap on the panel of the open roof construction is pressed against the edge of the roof opening or against an intermediate seal with a certain bias, so as to maintain the sealing action.